The present invention relates to film cassettes in general, and more particularly to film cassettes for use in amateur-type movie-cameras.
Many types of such film cassettes are already on the market, and at least some of the conventional film cassettes are so constructed that the take-up reel or spool is prevented from rotating in a direction opposite to the intended direction of advancement of the film strip from the pay-out reel or spool to the take-up reel or spool.
Experience with these conventional film cassettes has shown that they are disadvantageous in some respects. So, for instance, some of the cassettes do not provide for reverse advancement of the film strip from the take-up reel or spool under any circumstances, which is very disadvantageous when it is desired, for some reason, to remove the exposed film strip from the cassette, such as through the picture window. In other film cassettes, such removal is possible only in a cumbersome way and may involve damage to the film strip.